Arabian Nights AU
Arabian Nights AU (also known as Aladdin AU, Arabia AU, Harem Dancers AU and South Asia AU) is an AU in the fandom where the Big Four are cast as characters from the Arabian Nights Tales or are placed in a South Asian setting. This can be considered an offshoot to Fairy Tale AU and Pharaoh AU. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters as people living in the ancient city of Arabia (and in the country that it is based in) and as characters from the Arabian Nights Tales. Like Aladdin (even when the story is sometimes placed in Ancient China, and fans often focus on Disney's animated version of the story), Sinbad the Sailor, the Forty Thieves and more. The four can also be featured in an Indiana or South Asian setting, as some of the female characters are dressed up as harem girls and dancers in the AU. Just because the AU focuses on the tale of Aladdin the most and is usually used as template, that doesn't mean that it is main focus of the AU as it is not always required. Because Sinbad is a pirate like sailor, fans like to consider this AU an alternative to Pirate AU. Spinoff AUs *Descendants AU *Storybrooke AU *Kingdom Hearts AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is portrayed as Aladdin or his Genie (with Toothless as Carpet or Abu from Disney's Aladdin), a prince of Arabia, a 'Street Rat' with Jack and Aster, or as Sinbad. Jack Frost For the Jarida, Jackunzel, Frostbite, Hijack and Jelsa pairings he's cast as Aladdin. He can also be cast as the sailor Sinbad or a thief living on Arabia's streets. Merida DunBroch For Jarida and Mericcup she's cast as Princess Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin. A sailor on Sinbad's ship, a princess of Arabia or one of Forty Thieves (for freedom, adventure and a chance to use her skills). Fans have also portrayed as a harem girl. Rapunzel Corona Like the film Rapunzel is Arabia's lost princess with her tower as one of the old ruins (that were said to exist in legend) in the vast desert, the daughter of the city's sun god (or goddess) or a female genie (of lamp or ring) from Aladdin. She is also portrayed as a harem girl or dancer, while being a princess that falls in love with a thief casts her as Princess Jasmine from Disney's version of Aladdin. Extra Characters Flynn Rider Being a former thief that left his thieving ways after falling in love a princess and is now living in a castle, Flynn can easily be portrayed as Aladdin. While his thieving past can make him a member of the Forty Thieves, or even a Street Rat living on the streets. Megamind Because of Megamind's blue skin and the Disguise Generator Watch allowing him to change his appearance, he is commonly seen as the Genie from Disney's Aladdin. Queen Elsa Elsa is commonly seen as Princess Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin, when Jack is Aladdin for the Jelsa pairing. Fans have also placed Elsa as a harem girl and dancer. Princess Anna For the Kristanna pairing, Anna is portrayed as Princess Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin, when Kristoff is Aladdin. Fans have also placed Anna as a harem girl and dancer. Toothiana When Jack is Aladdin, Tooth (as a human) is commonly seen as Princess Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin for the Frostbite pairing. Lance Strongbow Since Lance's voice actor (James Monroe Iglehart) had played the role of Genie in Aladdin the Musical (and with Lance painting a lamp in one of the ''Tangled: The Series'' episodes), it can easily portray Lance Strongbow with the role of Genie in the AU. As Flynn is sometimes placed as Aladdin while Rapunzel is Jasmine. Lance's thieving past can make him a member of the Forty Thieves, or even a Street Rat living on the streets with Flynn. Royal Guards of Corona Since the Royal Guards from Tangled had spent most of the film cashing after a thief before he won the heart of their princess, they can easily be placed as the [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Guards_(Aladdin) guards] from Disney's Aladdin. Which could also portray the Captain of the Guards as Razoul. Known Examples Fanfiction *How To Train Your Disney by LovableKilljoy114433 *How To Train Your Dragon: The Musical (Chapter 6) by Litwick723 *The Princess, the Peasant, and the Magic Lamp by Xanthera *Jack Frost of the Seas by Paoshirou Hozomi Mockup Art Jackunzel worldwide album india by moonkute93-d6w2noz.jpg untitled0g32t1.png 1516262205477.jpg captured_elsa_by_xx_ayla-d98l8vf.png 10554011_1638016393100045_1067800761_n.jpg 12141856 598980903582595 1295579529 n.jpg untitled3r216.png GIFs tumblr_n94g1aa6KD1tz1b1ro4_400.gif tumblr_n94g1aa6KD1tz1b1ro5_400.gif tumblr_n94g1aa6KD1tz1b1ro6_400.gif tumblr_n94g1aa6KD1tz1b1ro7_400.gif Fanart Tumblr ncok53JEuU1sonha8o1 1280.png Tumblr ntzq5iGtKl1sm7j2xo1 1280.png Rotbtd Boys In Arabia By Iesnoth.jpg Rotbtd Boys In Arabia 2 By Iesnoth.jpg Rotbtd Boys In Arabia 3 By Iesnoth.jpg Arabic4 By Iesnoth.jpg 3963ca5968d3ee66a1db0de9947cedb6.jpg tumblr_n9nrezS5SN1te3uc2o2_r1_500.png Mericcup; Well, You Do Kind Of Stand Out... By SonamyInukagYuaki.jpg Magic Carpet Ride By MaddiLK.jpg tumblr_o07jgiCxlT1qepnh3o1_1280.png tumblr_mxv5b113GQ1sbifhvo3_1280.png Pitch frost jack black by ymirr-d761q0q.jpg tumblr_mhw0vmvSMe1s3rhb8o1_500.jpg Indian dancer tinkerbell by m mannering-d7txm6u.jpg Indian rapunzel by m mannering-d7txlom.jpg Indian dancer merida by m mannering-d7txl3d.jpg Indian dancer elsa by m mannering-d7txk4a.jpg Indian dancer anna by m mannering-d7txjc8.jpg merida_as_jasmine_by_heroine_fa_c_n_xover-d7r2hs3.jpg merida_as_jasmine2_by_heroine_fa_c_n_xover-d7r2hrj.jpg merida_as_jasmine3_by_heroine_fa_c_n_xover-d7r2hqr.jpg 1397705275093 68.jpg anna_as_jasmine_by_dulcechica19-d8rsxjd.png close_up___jasmine_as_astrid_by_selinmarsou-d84v9p4.png disney_dancers__rapunzel_by_zellykat-d7p0l1u.jpg disney_princess_belly_dancers_by_sammyd91-d9f9hx4.jpg request_disney_brave_harem_girl_by_tigerssunshyn-d8y8bac.jpg request_disney_rupunzel_harem_girl_by_tigerssunshyn-d8y8ba2.jpg request_elsa_and_anna_harem_girls_by_tigerssunshyn-d8y8kfk.jpg Indian dancer roxanne by autumnrose83-d8gdh2w.jpg c4ab6518629ae8bc6bd4788321b1faba.jpg queen_elsa_as_princess_jasmine_by_darthraner83-da6hkuj.png harem_rapunzel_v1_by_samssister-d6i4l89.jpg harem_rapunzel_v2_copy_by_samssister-d6i4nhb.jpg Tumblr o665f3fr7L1u5o7yao1 1280.jpg A360a7a67bdbe5856027f201ce82e810.jpg 8a354e0fe8f1875b1f83e7048611e318.jpg Kristoff and anna - aladdin version by yamatoking-d8np1ma.jpg 23dc5834a45df0b4096de5d69ca5db97-d88iupe.jpg let's_not_be_too_hasty_by_themissingmask-dbaq213.png Hindi hiccstrid by uchihasyerrent-da13xxv.jpg Untitled54tg31.png The Lorax Aladdin.jpg Tooth jack aladdin au by maybelletea-d6azkbr.png queen_elsa_as_princess_jasmine_by_renthegodofhumor-damkjdx.png Normaline as aladdin and jasmine by danielaurista-dbqlmt3.jpg Tumblr pbpj585Fye1u1q4avo1 1280.png tumblr_pbqdc0aJAq1u1q4avo1_r2_500.png Fake screenshot; whole new world (art trade) by serpanade-toons-dcme0rb.png Videos *Hiccup (Aladdin) Part 1 Arabian Nights/On The Dark Night by Aaron The Meerkat *Hiccup The Return Of The Horned King Part 1 Arabian Nights/The Thieves Lair by Aaron The Meerkat *Hiccup And The King Of Thieves Trailer by Aaron The Meerkat *Hiccup (Aladdin) Series Intro 1 by Aaron The Meerkat *Hiccup X Merida Million Miles Away by katherined *Tangled(Aladdin TV Series Style) by DXarmy694life *AMV Merida : These Palace Walls by Dream.Chaotically.Theater. *Rapunzel: These Palace Walls (REQUESTED VID) by Dream.Chaotically.Theater. *Princess Anna: Proud Of Your Boy by Dream.Chaotically.Theater. *Princess Anna: Proud Of Your Girl! by Dream.Chaotically.Theater. *Musically Disney: A Whole New World! by Dream.Chaotically.Theater. *"Flynnladdin and The King of Thieves" by Princess Rapunzel *Tangled- Flynn(Eugene)- One Jump Ahead by pimpernelgirl *Varianladdin- Arabian nights by Lavender Rose *Varianladdin- One Jump Ahead by Lavender Rose *Varianladdin- One Jump Ahead reprise by Lavender Rose *Tangled the series/Varian: Proud of your boy by Lavender Rose *Varianladdin- Friend like me by Lavender Rose *Varianladdin- Prince Ali by Lavender Rose *Varianladdin- A Whole New World by Lavender Rose *Varianladdin- Prince Ali reprise by Lavender Rose Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Aladdin Category:The Big Four Category:AUs Category:Fanfiction